ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black King
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. It appeared in the show's iconic 2-part 37th and 38th episodes, "Ultraman dies at Twilight" and "When The Ultra Star Shines" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'The Return of Ultraman' 'Ultraman Dies at Sunset' Black King stood as Alien Nackle's greatest weapon in his attempt to defeat Ultraman Jack. Specifically trained and reinforced to withstand Jack's greatest abilities, such as the Specium Ray and the Ultra Bracelet, Black King's victory against the current guardian of Earth appeared sealed. To reinforce his predictions, however, Alien Nackle resurrected Bemstar and Seagoras in order to verify his predictions, only to find that the Ultraman's performance against these old foes had already surpassed the initial preparations he had made for Black King, putting the monster bodyguard's chances of victory at risk. While Alien Nackle continued his search for Ultraman Jack's other weaknesses, Black King was deployed as a decoy in the alien's other goal of stealing the Satan Z, a new explosive chemical that MAT had developed and was in the process of transporting. Appearing from a mountainside, Black King awed the MAT officers and halted their convoy, releasing a blinding smokescreen that provided sufficient time for Alien Nackle to hijack the transport vehicle and escape with the dangerous compound. In the ensuing chaos, Black King disappeared without a trace. Following the raid, Alien Nackle pinpointed the weaknesses of Ultraman Jack, or rather, his human form of Hideki Goh, as his familial ties to the Sakata family made the innocent humans prime targets, which the alien exterminated callously via a motor vehicle. The attack left Goh shaken and unfocused, and as skies approached twilight, Black King appeared to challenge a distraught Goh Hideki, who hurled himself from the roof of the hospital housing the corpses of the Sakata family and transformed into Ultraman Jack. Jack's suspicion that someone was testing his abilities was confirmed during the first few seconds of his encounter with Black King, as the monster shrugged off the artillery fire from MAT with ease. Despite obviously stepping into a trap, Jack continued his resistance against Black King, putting up a fair fight despite the monster being immune to all of his more powerful techniques. It was at this moment that Alien Nackle himself joined the fray. Teleporting into the fight, Nackle joined in with his faithful bodyguard and began to double team the already outmatched Ultraman Jack, having Black King restrain the hero while he delivered crushing blows to his abdomen with punches and knee-strikes. As Jack began to run out of energy, he cried to the sun for more power, but he was too late, as the dying rays of the sun were too weak to fuel Ultraman. With a few more blows and an overhead throw, the hero was down for the count. Chained to two space ships, the limp body of Ultraman Jack was hauled off into outer space towards his execution as Alien Nackle announced his victory and Ultraman's death to a shocked world. 'When the Ultra Star Shines' Following Ultraman Jack's rescue from certain death by Ultraman and Ultraseven, and Goh Hideki's liberation of the MAT team (sans officer Yuriko Oka) from the control of Alien Nackle, Black King and Alien Nackle himself appeared to prevent Goh from destroying the radar base that the alien had taken over as a base. Goh, spurred on by Black King's reappearance, quickly transformed into Ultraman Jack to combat the beast, but took priority in destroying the radar base with his Specium Ray. MAT, alerted to Ultraman's return, made a solemn vow amongst themselves to support Ultraman to the bitter end, and sped off towards the grounds of battle. Exhausting every last vehicle, MAT made a desperate stand against the monster and alien while they pummeled Ultraman Jack in what at first appeared to be a retread of their first confrontation. As Jack was forced to his knees with his color timer blinking, he remembered the friendship that he shared with his two seniors, Ultraman and Ultraseven. His heart supported by this camaraderie, Jack gathered his last bits of strength and re-engaged Alien Nackle and Black King, sending the duo sprawling with this newfound strength. Following an intense beating, Ultraman picked up Black King's body and flung it into the air. Jumping up after the monster, Jack's hand sliced through Black King's neck, decapitating the monster using his new Slice Hand technique. Following Black King's demise, its master would also reach his end, as Jack picked up Nackle as well and tossed him behind his back using the new Ultra Throw technique, slamming the alien's head onto the ground from an immeasurable height, causing enough damage to kill the Alien after he made one final threat. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Black King reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Black King appears in this film as a revived monster, a member of Ultraman Belial's faceless entourage. Sent to kill Rei, along with the surviving ultras, Mirai Hibino, Shin Hayata, and Dan Moroboshi under the command of an Alien Shaplay, Black King was the alien's last attempt to kill the weakened Ultras. This time however, Black King was confronted by Rei's Gomora, who challenged the monster to battle, allowing Hayata, Dan, and Mirai to escape and reunite with Ultraman Taro to regain their powers once more. Like Alien Shaplay's other monsters, Black King was no match for Gomora, and the monster was destroyed after Gomora stabbed Black King with its horn, and charged Black King's innards with its Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside. 'Ultraman Saga/Retsuden' Black King reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, Black King was one of the many Monsters revived by Hyper Zetton with the use of Spheres (along with Antlar, King Pandon, Velokron, and Tyrant) to assist it in battling against the newly-formed Ultraman Saga. Fortunately the fusion ultra received some backup as well in the form of the Ultra Brothers (whom were earlier notified of the disturbance in Dyna's universe,) and they battled against Hyper Zetton's Monsters while Saga resumed his battle with Hyper Zetton. Ultraman Jack fought with Black King for a short period of time and eventually, Black King was killed after being impaled by Jack's Ultra Lance. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content10 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Black King's appearance in "Ultraman Ginga" 'Spark Doll Theater' ''to be added 'Ultraman X' Black King reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Black King's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Black King was accompanied by an Alien Nackle named "Bandello," who had come to Earth to steal any valuable weapons that he could find. Black King first appeared out of a Mountainside, where the monster ambushed Xio while they were transporting the Spark Dolls to their Particle Research Lab. Despite Xio's efforts, Black King proved to be a tough adversary as it fended off Xio with its Flamethrower, and even withstood a blast from Wataru's Ultlaser at point-blank with no trouble at all! During the attack, Daichi fled the scene to transform into Ultraman X, and the Ultra battled with Black King instead. During Black King and Ultraman X's fight, Bandello appeared himself by growing into his giant form to assist Black King in double-teaming Ultraman X. Ultraman X was quickly overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Bandello and Black King and was left weakened and unable to fight back. Suddenly, a portal opened up in the sky and out of it appeared Ultraman Zero. The arriving Ultra proved to be much stronger than X and even managed to break off Black King's horn with his Ultra Zero Kick. As Zero was busy however, Bandello took advantage of the distraction to steal the Spark Dolls, and together both Alien Nackle and the injured Black King retreated to Planet Guillermo, with Zero in hot pursuit. On Planet Guillermo, Bandello upgraded Black King by replacing its broken horn with a Drill Feature, thus christening it as . Some time later, Zero arrived on Guillermo to re-confront the Alien Nackle. Bandello then unleashed Black King Drill Custom to assist him, and like X, Bandello and Black King Drill Custom proceeded to double-team Zero in battle. During the fight however, Ultraman X arrived on Guillermo too, now wearing the same Aegis Armor as Zero's. Working together, Ultramen Zero and X battle against Bandello and Black King Drill Custom. Ultimately, neither Alien nor Monster were any match for the Ultras, and Black King Drill Custom was destroyed by Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam. 'Ultraman Orb' Black King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Black King's profile in "Ultraman Orb" In this series, Black King was the strongest Monster Card that was in the possession of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate run by Don Nostra. The Alien Mefilas lent the Monster Card to Jugglus Juggler for him to fight back against Kurenai Gai in the Syndicate's newest plan to kill Ultraman Orb. After Gai and Juggler fought to a standstill in a physically fierce battle, Juggler decided to get serious and he summoned Black King to kill Gai immediately. Gai however retaliated by transforming into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash to fight back against the Monster. Hurricane Slash's speed was able to outmaneuver Black King with ease, but Monster's physical strength overpowered the Ultra, and Black King's dense hide allowed it to shrug off the Ultra's attacks with little effect. Even after Orb switched into his Burnmite Form, Orb's enhanced strength was just barely enough to match Black King's own strength as well, and the fight began to get difficult once the Monster start blasting the Ultra with its Hell Magma. Orb however would not give up, and after witnessing Juggler being double-crossed by Nagus of the Syndicate, disgusted by the alien's actions even against his enemy, Orb wasted no further time in destroying Black King by obliterating the Monster with his Stobium Dynamite attack. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Black King's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Appearances in other media 'Andro Melos' ''to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Black King was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Quake, Boulder Dash, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," it only appears in the Boulder Dash segment (and briefly in the Great Wall segment) and is called "Tupacashaft," and is the star of monsploitation films of the 1970s. Weapons and Abilities : Termed in the arcade game "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS", Black King can fire a red energy beam from its mouth. Later incarnations changed this attack as being either a Flamethrower or a Fireball. * '''Smokescreen': Black King can fire a white gas from its mouth that acts as a Smokescreen. It can cover an entire area in seconds. * Dense Skin: Due to Alien Nackle analyzing Ultraman Jack's Signature Abilities, Black King's Skin is modified to shrug off the Ultra's more powerful attacks such as the Specium Ray and the Ultra Bracelet. - Drill Custom= In addition to the powers it carries over from its original form, Black King Drill Custom also possesses: * : Thanks to the modifications made by Bandello, Black King Drill Custom can fire a purple energy beam from the Drill attachment on its head. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * '''Black King' is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters